grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear and Wesen Danger
|season = 5 |number = 2 |epnumber = 90 |prodcode = 502 |image = 502-Marshal in danger.gif |airdate = November 6, 2015 |viewers = 3.78 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Blue Bloods’ adjusts up, everything else holds |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Joseph Bertot as Pogue Cobey Mandarino as Doug Rosten Michelle N. Carter as Brady Scott Thomas as Guard Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the second episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninetieth episode overall. It first aired on November 6, 2015 on NBC. Press Release AS THE WESEN CONTINUE TO RISE BIG CHANGES ARE IN STORE FOR NICK AT HOME - On the heels of becoming a new father, Nick (David Giuntoli) must make some major changes to keep his child and Adalind (Claire Coffee) safe. Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) step in to help prepare for the new addition. Meanwhile, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) assigns Hank (Russell Hornsby) a new partner as they investigate a brutal murder at an investment group. Reggie Lee also stars. Synopsis Mr. Beau Childs, the CEO of C&E, notices that a large amount of money is missing from the company, so he goes to talk to Paul Wemlinger. He tells Wemlinger that nearly half a million dollars is missing because reinvested dividends were not credited back to the shareholders. Childs says that someone is falsifying the data, as numbers have been altered and capital gains have been diverted. Childs tells Wemlinger to get a forensic accountant to go through every account, and he goes back to his office to call the police. Wemlinger comes up to Childs' office with a file and tells him he knows who is responsible. Childs hangs up and looks at the file, but he notices there is no information. Wemlinger woges into a Gila monster-like Wesen and kills Childs. He then calls 911 pretending to be upset about Childs being killed. Nick sits in Adalind's hospital room while she and Kelly sleep. Rosalee quietly opens the door and signals for Nick to come with her. Hank, Monroe, and Wu wait for Nick and Rosalee, and Nick lets them know that Chavez is dead. He tells them that Wesen killed her and that Chavez gave him Trubel's chess piece before she died, but she didn't say where Trubel was. Nick says he needs to go back to where Chavez died and figure out who is responsible. Rosalee tells him that she will stay with Adalind and the baby, and Nick informs everyone that Adalind named the baby Kelly. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Wu arrive at the building where Chavez was killed. Nick tells them that Chavez warned him that an uprising was coming before she died. They then look around, but Nick notices that the bodies are missing. Nick shows them that he has Chavez' phone, and it rang right after she died. He says a man told him to keep the phone. Nick gives Wu the phone and Wu says he'll run the last number. Hank asks if anyone got away, and Nick says one went out the back and proceeds to lead the others outside. Nick tells them someone was waiting to drive the man away, but he couldn't see the plates. Nick then notices a wall painted over and remembers seeing the claw mark symbol on the wall earlier. Hank spots that the paint is still wet and wipes some of it off the wall showing the claw symbol. Hank asks if they should bring Renard in on this, and Nick says not until they figure it out. They then leave as Meisner watches. Adalind suddenly wakes up, asking where Kelly is, and Rosalee tells her a nurse took him to the nursery so she could sleep. Nick returns and asks Adalind how she is before thanking Rosalee and telling her he'll walk her out since Monroe is waiting for her. Once they're out of the room, Nick tells Rosalee about the bodies missing and that they didn't find anything else about Trubel. Rosalee tells him that Adalind was informed that she can go home tomorrow and she asks if he is taking Adalind and Kelly to his house. Nick tells her he has nowhere else to take them, and Rosalee says that she and Monroe will be over first thing in the morning to try to get things ready for when he, Adalind, and Kelly come home. Hank goes to Renard's office and lets him know that Adalind gave birth. Renard then tells Hank that he is partnering him up with Pogue until Nick returns because Pogue also needs a partner while Meacham is on vacation. Hank tells Renard that Pogue has no idea what's going on, but Renard just tells him to make it work. Pogue comes into the office and lets Hank and Renard know that a body was found. Hank and Pogue meet Wu at the scene of Child's body, and then the Detectives go talk to Wemlinger, who tells them that he saw two men wearing ski masks running from Childs' office. Wemlinger tells them that he tried to stop the bleeding, but he thinks Childs was already dead. Pogue asks him when he called Childs' assistant, Betty Frame, and he tells him right after he called 911. Hank and Pogue go to talk to Betty and Pogue asks Hank if Wemlinger looks like a guy who could rip someone's throat out, and Hank replies, "Hard to know what's inside somebody." They start talking to Betty, and Hank soon sees Wu walking by, so he steps aside to talk to him. Wu informs him that he checked the security cameras and that no one came in or out in the last 3 1/2 hours except for Betty and the police. Hank notes that Wemlinger was alone with Childs, and Wu says the way that Childs was killed, Wemlinger has to be Wesen. Monroe struggles to set up a bassinet for Kelly as Nick and Adalind bring Kelly home. They thank Monroe and Rosalee for setting things up. Adalind goes with Rosalee so Rosalee can show her where everything is. Monroe then suggests to Nick that with all of the death and destruction at the house, it may be a good idea to move. Monroe and Rosalee leave, and Adalind suggests she should get some rest. She goes up to the guest room and Nick brings Kelly upstairs. Adalind asks if he has heard anything about Juliette, and he informs her that Trubel killed her to save him. Hank and Pogue do a background check on Wemlinger at the precinct but don't find anything. Hank says he thinks they should bring Wemlinger in; Pogue doesn't understand why, but Hank convinces him. Adalind has trouble sleeping, so she goes to the kitchen, and Nick makes her a sandwich. He tells her he is thinking about selling the house and tells her that she and Kelly can come with him if she wants. Nick gets a call from Hank asking him to come to the precinct because he needs him to confirm if they have a Wesen problem. Before interrogating Wemlinger, Wu informs Hank and Pogue that he got a hit on Wemlingers prints. He tells them that Wemlinger is also known as Simon Kincaid and that he is wanted for embezzling $975,000 from the Bankers Trust in Sacramento three years ago. Hank and Pogue go interrogate Wemlinger as Nick watches from the other room. Hank eventually slams Wemlinger up against the mirror by Nick and whispers to him that he knows he is Wesen, which gets him to woge. Hank then goes to talk to Nick, who tells him he thinks that Wemlinger is a Quijada Vil. Pogue comes in and questions why Nick is there before telling them that there are two US marshals at the precinct to take Wemlinger back to California. Hank and Pogue go talk to the marshals, and they show them the warrant. Pogue takes them to Wemlinger, and Nick walks up to Hank and says he has to warn the marshals. Nick goes outside as the marshals put Wemlinger into their car and tries to convince them that Wemlinger is dangerous, but they tell him they think they can handle Wemlinger. Nick and Hank go back into the precinct and Hank tells Nick he can't stop the marshals, but Nick says he can follow them. Renard walks up asking Nick, "What part of 'take time off' don't you understand?" Hank takes the blame for Nick being there and tells Renard that the marshals took their suspect for a prior and that he is Wesen. Hank tells Renard the marshals are going back to California, and Nick says he has to go after them. Renard tells them both to come with him to his office and then asks Nick if he wants to lose his job because he already screwed up with the FBI and then asks, "You want the marshals on your ass too?" Hank says, "After what this guy did to his last victim, I wouldn't want to ride in a car with him." Renard tells them that he can call the marshals office and tell them that there is a death threat on their fugitive. He then tells Nick to go home and not come back until he hears from him. Before Hank leaves the office, he tells Renard, "This job is hard enough. It's even harder when you know what's going on and you can't do a damn thing about it." Rosalee goes over to Nick's house to see if Adalind needs anything. Rosalee asks how she is doing, and Adalind tells her she's happy to be a mom again and that Nick has been even greater than she expected. Adalind wonders what will happen when she turns back into a Hexenbiest because her suppressant won't last forever. Adalind tells Rosalee that she doesn't want to be a Hexenbiest again because she knows she wasn't very nice when she was. Adalind says that she wants a normal life like Monroe and Rosalee have, but Rosalee tells her that their life is far from normal. They briefly talk about what happened to Juliette when there is a knock at the door. Rosalee goes to check it out, and Rosten holds up his badge. The marshals stop at a gas station on their way out of town, and Wemlinger asks to use the bathroom, so Durant takes him. Durant waits for Wemlinger to finish up, and right after he does, he attacks Durant while woged, killing him. Outside, Reeves talks to his boss and is informed that there is a death threat on Wemlinger. Reeves goes to see what's taking so long in the bathroom and finds Durant's body in a stall before being attacked and killed by Wemlinger. Pogue tells Renard that they can't just let Wemlinger go down for embezzlement, so they need to find the murder weapon. Wu comes into Renard's office and says that the marshals were hit at a gas station. Nick arrives home and sees Rosten and Brady waiting for him. Rosalee and Adalind take Kelly upstairs, and Nick is questioned about Chavez' disappearance. He is asked about what he was arguing with her about in her office. Nick tells the agents that he thought Chavez was investigating him because she always thought he was involved in the murder of Weston Steward. Brady says they went by Chavez' house and found signs of a struggle in her room, and Nick tells them he was at the hospital last night to help deliver his son. Before leaving, Rosten tells Nick, "If you had anything to do with Agent Chavez' disappearance, it's just a matter of time." Hank and Pogue meet Franco at the gas station and he leads them to the bodies. Hank notices the same claw mark symbol that Nick saw, but this time in blood on one of the bathroom mirrors. Adalind goes back downstairs after the FBI agents leave. Nick tells her they were there about an old case, but Adalind starts to freak out at the thought of something happening to him. Nick tells her it's going to be okay and gets a call from Hank. Hank tells him what happened to the marshals and texts him a picture of the claw symbol on the mirror. Hank tells Nick that forensic accountants are going through the books at C&E, and Nick tells him he'll meet him there. The forensic accountant tells Nick and Hank that most of the missing money was wired from the corrupted accounts to offshore banks in the Bahamas, the Caymans, and Puerto Rico. The accountant says the origin of the transfers came from Wemlinger's computer between 2:30 and 3:30 a.m. every other Tuesday. He also tells them that every time there was a data transfer, a phone call was made to a Portland number, and he gives Nick and Hank the number. Nick and Hank meet with Wu, who tells them that the number Wemlinger was calling belongs to Betty Frame, so they head to her apartment. They arrive at Betty's apartment, and Nick says he can hear a lot of electric motors. Wu breaks in the door, and Wemlinger gets up from one of many computers and grabs Betty as she comes out of another room. He woges and threatens to kill her if they move closer. He takes her back to the room she came out of, and Hank tells Wu to watch the hall. Nick and Hank open the door to the room, and Wemlinger goes out the window down the fire escape. Betty hysterically says that Wemlinger made her do everything, and Nick and Hank go after Wemlinger. Nick goes down the fire escape, and Hank and Wu go down the stairs. Hank has Wu follow in his car, and Hank goes to cut Wemlinger off. He hears Wemlinger climb a fence and goes to investigate. He is attacked from behind, and Nick quickly goes to help. After fighting, Wemlinger tries to escape as Wu pulls up. Wu tells him to stop running and shoots him, and he falls dead on the hood of Wu's patrol car. Wu calls it in, and Nick and Hank go back to Betty's apartment where they find her deleting files, including a picture of Renard. She then says, "Not even a Grimm can stop what's coming." She woges and says, "Occultatum Libera!" before jumping out a window to her death. Nick, Hank, and Wu go to the spice shop to talk with Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe says that Occultatum Libera loosely translates to "free what's hidden" or "free the hidden." Monroe and Rosalee say they haven't found anything about the claw symbol yet, but there are lots of Wesen symbols representing numerous things. Hank talks to Pogue about the reason Betty killed herself. He tells Pogue, "Wemlinger was dead. She had nothing left to live for," and Pogue is surprised at the possibility that Wemlinger and Betty were sleeping together. Nick looks at Kelly in his bassinet while Adalind sleeps. Meisner comes out of the cell containing the unknown person or thing with a bloody lip and a cut above his left eye. The guard asks how it went, and Meisner tells him, "Better." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Quijada Vil *Drang-Zorn *Hundjäger (seen in Grimm Diaries) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The possibility of having a child briefly comes up again between Rosalee and Monroe. *Adalind states that the suppressant's effects will eventually wear off. *The FBI questions Nick about Chavez' disappearance. *Nick lists his house for sale. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the spy thriller film . This in turn derives from a by Supreme Court Chief Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes defining when First Amendment rights might justifiably be limited by the government. *This is the first episode that Bitsie Tulloch (Juliette Silverton) was not credited and did not appear in. *In one of the baskets that Monroe and Rosalee brought over to Nick's house, there were stuffed animals of a wolf and a fox. There was also a wolf and a fox on the mobile they made for Kelly's crib. *The number of Betty Frame's apartment (502) is a reference to the episode number. *It was revealed that Nick documented in one of the Grimm diaries the time that Monroe found the symbol of the scythe on his car after he got ambushed and beat up for helping a Grimm. *Michael Wylie, the real estate agent pictured on the "For Sale" sign outside Nick's house, is actually the show's production designer. *The Quijada Vil is the 100th Wesen species in the history of the show to be encountered, mentioned, seen in a diary, or seen in one of Rosalee's spice shop books. References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_2